The Making of X
by Macross-Green
Summary: The days of the creation of Mega Man X, as told by Dr. Light, with intermissions.
1. Default Chapter

-The Making Of X-  
  
By Macrossgrn  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. In fact, Capcom does. That means, Mega Man/Rock, Dr. Light/Wright, Roll, Dr. Wily, Protoman, Rush, Bass, and Treble are not my characters, but are Capcom's. This story takes place before and after Mega Man 8, during Rockman & Forte (Mega Man 9 for the SNES), and afterwards. Please note that the information in this fanfic is mostly accurate, but I have a bad memory, so who knows? Please, Read and Review this one. This is my first story dealing with either the original Mega Man or Mega Man X.  
  
  
Dr. Light's lab  
  
"Doctor, do you need any help?" asked the blue robot. Standing at around 5ft and 4 inches tall, this little robot was likely the most powerful ever created. Thanks to his versatility and firepower, he has managed to defeat well over 80 of the world's most lethal Robot Masters. However, I smiled warmly to him as I wiped my brow and ran the same hand through my white hair. "No, Mega Man, I will be fine… though, I will have that voice enhancing chip ready for you soon. There's no need for you to sound like a little boy all the time, right?" I said, before going back to the computer program I was running. On the screen was the internal layout of my newest robot, even though, in all fairness, it wouldn't be a robot when completed.  
  
"Okay, Doctor… Hey, watch out there, Roll!" the blue robot exclaimed, even as his sister counterpart came in and began dusting off the top of Mega Man's non-helmeted head. Though I hadn't programmed them to actually have feelings, she giggled as she flashed a grin at him. "Oh, come on Mega Man. A little dusting won't hurt you… especially your hair. Anyway, it looks like you could use a dusting." She replied, shaking her head as Mega Man's dirty armor. Mega Man simply shrugged, and then grinned. "I guess you're right… I really need to find a good way to clean my armor."  
  
I simply laughed a little to myself, and continued my work. At the same time, the largest components of the internal skeleton of my newest project were being installed in another room, by automated machines hooked up to the computer. Saving the file onto the computer, I named the file 'X', before I took a look around slowly, my eyes finally falling onto the voice enhancing chip on the table. Slowly, I got to my feet as I walked over there, with the help of my trusty cane, which was most likely the only thing in my labs that had absolutely no technology on it. Reaching the table, I ran my hand through my white hair once again before carefully opening up the enhancement chip, as well as the screen and speaker set alongside it. "Now… for an upgraded voice…" I mumbled, and began my work upon the chip.  
  
----  
  
"Hey Rush, come on, let's go get ourselves a wash… I think I know a good place, too." I said to the red, robotic canine that was walking alongside me. "Jet mode, Rush," and the dog nodded obediently, easily switching to Jet mode. I jumped onto his platform-like back, and we blazed into the sky, in search of one of those manual car wash installations. They were fairly rare, but a few days ago, he'd come across one. "Good thing you're not a real dog, boy… You aren't afraid of taking a bath" I chuckled softly, and combed my armored-fingers through the dark black hair on my head, some of which was threatening to get into my optics.  
  
"Here we are, Rush. Time to clean up!" I said, grinning slightly as I inserted the cred card, waited for the credit to be deducted, and then walked over to the manual nozzle. The other stalls were completely empty, unsurprisingly. Within a few seconds, the nozzle was configured for water, and with a push of the button on it, I began blasting Rush with the water before spraying it on myself. 'If I could feel that, I'd probably say that this feels good,' Mega Man thought, and I closed my eyes as I heard and felt the water blasting at my titanium hide. Opening my optic sensors, I glanced down to my blue armor and grinned, seeing the mud and dirt fall off… of course, there was that one stain down on the left leg, thanks to that battle against Gamma, and the Top-Spin that dealt the last blow. "Ah well… Rush, come over here, its time to finish cleaning up now!"  
  
----  
  
"Well, the dusting is all done, doctor… Hey, what are you building in the other room, Dr. Light?" a voice asked, and I looked up from the nearly finished voice enhancement chip to the housekeeping robot, which I called Roll. "Well Roll, I'm working on your soon to be big brother. But, at this rate, between upgrading Mega Man and Rush, as well as the science conventions and such, it will take years for me to finish my work upon him." I replied, smiling warmly. "Science convention? That reminds me, Dr. Light! You're expected at the University in about an hour. I can drive you there, if you would like me to." Roll said, walking over before smiling sweetly. "Ah… thank you for reminding me, Roll. However, Auto has asked for some help at the store, so if you could go help him, I think that would be best." I said, and in response, Roll nodded. "Sure, Dr. Light. I'll go help Auto."  
  
Suddenly, the door flew open as the other little red robot ran in quickly. "Dr. Light! Mega Man is in battle with Bass and Treble, and they're in the city!" I quickly looked over to Eddie, and my face went into cold, hard features. "Looks like the university will have to wait, Roll. Go get the transport ready, we may need to get Mega Man out of the city quickly, especially if Dr. Wily is up to his old tricks." I replied, even as I walked over to the large computer. Typing in the search profile, and then finally hitting the enter key, I was quickly given the unfortunate answer. "Roll, go get Mega Man! Dr. Wily is going after the meteorite that fell into the ocean! I'll supply the coordinates once you get Mega Man. Now, go get him before Bass does!"  
  
"Will do, Dr. Light!" I said, into the internal com-link that had been constructed into my chassis. Running through the halls, my mind was on several thousand things… how fast to run, how much pressure I could safely exert on the floor… wondering how Mega Man was doing, and so on. I finally got into the hover van, and after starting it up, I shot out of the garage and into the sky. Heading toward the city, in hopes of reaching Mega Man quickly… and soon I was seeing the craters and damage done to the suburbs, around where Mega Man had told me he was going to go for a shower, I knew that I was close.  
  
----  
  
3 months later…  
  
"There we go, Mega Man… I've re-calibrated your blaster, and the design specifications for the weapons you've copied are in the computer banks with the others. I'm just glad Dr. Wily's back in custody." I said, grinning to Mega Man as he sat up on the reinforced worktable. "Yeah… that last bunch of robot masters were a real pain the circuits, Dr. Light." Was the reply, to which I couldn't help but to chuckle softly. "Here, Mega Man… lie down again, will you? I have to make some extra back up designs of your systems… Ever since Bass infiltrated the lab about a year ago, it helps to have extra back-ups."  
  
'Not to mention,' I thought, as I hooked up the sensor packages above Mega Man's now prone form. 'Not to mention that I need the latest information from him for X.' and I connected the equipment to his vital systems. Soon, after Mega Man had shut down for the new diagnostic sensors, I began the scanning. Using Mega Man's basic database of combat and social experience, it was a simple manner to copy and download the information directly into the inert core memory of the new prototype. I didn't bother to completely erase the memories of the battles and Mega Man's friends from the prototype's memory banks, because, some day, that information might be needed.  
  
"Let's see…. Memory, done. Physical structure needs a little recalibrating… now, to check on the buster design." I murmured to myself, before moving the diagnostic sensors to Mega Man's Mega Buster. The three plasma chambers, as well as the energy-plasma converter within the forearm, were aligned perfectly, and were very clean. "All right… now, for an upgraded blaster…" I said to myself. There were several new techniques to creating blasters that I had come up with, ever since creating the first one, for Mega Man. The different weapon types that Wily installed into his robots made it necessary to dabble in the weapons field now and again. 'However… this upgraded blaster isn't for Mega Man,' I thought to myself. 'It's for X, which means I can give him a much more powerful buster cannon.'  
  
So, with several new designs to choose from, I decided to simply combine them all, while modifying the output and firepower ratios. Not only that, but I reshaped the buster slightly. Mostly looking like Mega Man's cannon, I added a small 'shield' type addition, which would protect the arm joint, as well as part of the hand. Given the amount of battles, and the likelihood that shield weapons wouldn't be very common, it was a good idea to have something that could lessen the damage slightly. Also included was Mega Man's semi-unique Variable weapon system (which was partially perfected by Dr. Wily in his use of the Robot Masters known as "Doc Robots"), which would let him copy the weapons of robots or even weapons of the new Android designs. "And now… time to check on the armor."  
  
As the computer and automated construction systems began work on the blaster-conversion systems on X's right arm, I sighed softly as I began to look at Mega Man's armor plates. Created out of Titanium, it had proven to hold up against just about any weapon… well, other than spikes and long drops, at least, I told myself, as I studied the design. Fundamentally sound, the armor had few weak spots… but with a few enhancements and additions- At the same weight, but much stronger, Titanium X armor would be a huge improvement. I also added the ability to use stronger armor as the designs were completed for them, to X's body, making the armor shell he had now a modular design. Angular plates in the chest and lower torso areas gave X the new look he needed, especially since he looked so much like Mega Man already.  
  
The new Helmet design offered several adapters to be set into place. Designed around a central 'jewel' system, I had plenty off ideas for it. One was a reinforced, armored helmet, which could easily shatter some rocks and blocks, if a headbutt was performed. Other ideas were radar-upgrades, which would locate hidden passages or even give X a map of the area in his head. I sighed softly as I realized the huge amount of possibilities for X… not just in the military sense, but also in the domestic sense. With the knowledge I give him, it will really be as if I am building another son. He could take up a job as a pizza delivery boy… as long as the car could support his weight, anyway. The large amount of Memory I give him will suffice him for at least 50-80 years of information, I theorized, before finally giving out on him… However…  
  
I looked up, startled, as I realized something. The information download into C's memory banks… it was so sudden. Even for his enhanced mind, it would take years to process and understand the information given to him. Such a large information intake in such a short period of time… "Why, it would be enough to make even myself insane, if I'd been forced to learn and comprehend that much back when I was a child!" I exclaimed, and I shook my head slowly. For a robot to learn, it was the simple process of inputting data, either by vocal means or by direct-memory downloads. However… For the new 'android' design, it would take time to learn new things. Far less time would be needed to teach a human child, of course, than to teach an Android, but Androids could make real decisions with their knowledge, once they understood it.  
  
I called up the memory download screen for X's mind, and my face went pale (well, paler than usual, at least), as I saw the information I'd given him. Mega Man's base attack memories… human history, starting from the mid 1800s, understanding of even complex sciences… and most importantly, perhaps, a total of a dozen full languages, ranging from Latin to Japanese, to modern day American English. Several book programs had also been included- War and Peace, the Hobbit, as well as the trilogy by JRR Tolkein, Huckleberry Finn, and one or two others. "Let's see…All this information… would take say, 50 to 60 years to fully understand and retain…and, at a rate of learning approximately 60% faster than a human…It would take at least… 25 years for X to comprehend all of this. 30 years would be required, to be on the safe side of things, though… I won't live that long." I said to myself, even as I walked back over to Mega Man, and reactivated him.  
  
"Well Mega Man, I've got everything all nice and finished here… you go along and have some fun now, okay?" I said, speaking cheerfully as the son I created sat up on the table, before jumping to his titanium feet, a resounding thud ringing from the floor at the impact. "Sure thing, Doctor. If you need any help, just let me know, okay?" he asked, smiling as if he hadn't a care in the world. "Yes… sure thing, Mega Man. I'll be sure to notify you if I need any help… or, if trouble comes up." I replied, giving Mega Man a nod as I stroked the large, fluffy white beard upon my chin. Mega Man nodded, and then went to the door and left as I sighed, and got back to work on Rock and Roll's big brother. Little did I know about Mega Man's newest adventure, which would begin so soon.  
  
----  
  
  
September 18, 20XX  
  
"Finally! Done!" I said to myself, and sighed. Age had begun to catch up with me, I noticed, as I wiped the sweat from my brow. The newest addition to the Light Family, the advanced android known as Mega Man X, was resting comfortably in his newest capsule. The old one had been destroyed a year ago, by an unfortunate lab accident. Fortunately, however, X himself had survived, thanks to the strong Titanium X type armor I'd built him with. With Roll and Mega Man's help, we created a much larger containment capsule for their big brother. "He certainly is bigger than them." I said to myself with a smile. At about half a meter taller than Mega Man, X was certainly looking the part of the big brother. More mature, taller, stronger, and with the ability to fully think and act on his own, he was the perfect person to succeed me…  
  
"Now… for the warning program… in case anyone should try to disturb his rest before the correct time…" I said, and I began to type it up. No one should try to get into the lab… Except perhaps, Mega Man, Roll, Rush, and/ or Dr. Cossack, who I had signed the lab over to in my will. With my age creeping up on me, and with my newest creation for my family complete, I thought, now would be a good time to retire. In 30 years… X would emerge from the capsule to take over for me. In that time, I would die… but, hopefully, Mega Man and Roll, my children, as I think of them, will survive. I leave my notes set inside both a computer database, and an old fashioned, titanium-crafter file cabinet, as I leave the lab. I turn the light off for the last time, as I know, with Wily gone and no longer threatening the world, it is rightfully time to leave this place, and to get my rest. On the screen of the capsule, is a ever-scrolling text, with red background that flashes. To the direct right of the screen, a large amount of red lights flash, as well as a simple LCD display with the number 30 on it, and the word 'years' right beside that. The scrolling text on the screen depicts the last warning message that I leave for human eyes. I pray that the world allows X to choose a peaceful life… but as history is forgotten… it often repeats…  
  
----  
  
WARNING:  
  
"X" IS THE FIRST OF A NEW  
GENERATION OF ROBOTS WHICH  
CONTAIN AN INNOVATIVE NEW  
FEATURE - THE ABILITY TO  
THINK, FEEL AND MAKE THEIR  
OWN DECISIONS. HOWEVER THIS  
ABILITY COULD BE VERY DAN-  
GEROUS. IF "X" WERE TO BREAK  
THE FIRST RULE OF ROBOTICS,  
"A ROBOT MUST NEVER HARM  
A HUMAN BEING", THE RESULTS  
WOULD BE DISASTROUS AND I  
FEAR THAT NO FORCE ON EARTH  
COULD STOP HIM.  
  
APPROXIMATELY 30 YEARS WILL  
BE REQUIRED BEFORE WE CAN  
SAFELY CONFIRM HIS RELI-  
ABILITY. UNFORTUNATELY I WILL  
NOT LIVE TO SEE THAT DAY,  
NOR DO I HAVE ANYONE TO  
CARRY ON MY WORK. THEREFORE,  
I HAVE DECIDED TO SEAL HIM  
IN THIS CAPSULE, WHICH WILL  
TEST HIS INTERNAL SYSTEMS  
UNTIL HIS RELIABILITY HAS  
BEEN CONFIRMED. PLEASE DO  
NOT DISTURB THE CAPSULE  
UNTIL THAT TIME.  
  
"X" POSSESSES GREAT RISKS  
AS WELL AS GREAT POSSIBILI-  
TIES. I CAN ONLY HOPE FOR  
THE BEST.  
  
SEPTEMBER 18, 20XX T.LIGHT  
  



	2. Revision

The Making of X

by MacrossGreen

Author's Note: This is a revised edition of a work I have done previously, of the same name. Now, keep in mind that this was originally done long before Erico's "Whispers in Time," and therefore does not, as a result, follow the same path as that particular work of fanfiction. Which, by the way, is deeper and probably much better than any fanfic that I've ever written. I'd suggest that if you read this, that you look up that fanfic and read that instead. I don't know if Erico is still writing or not, but his works are still here, and they still kick ass. Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer? Oh, yeah. It's on my profile, but here it is anyway. I don't anything that Capcom does, save for copies of games. Don't sue me, unless you want maybe a bent nickel.

---

Dr. Light's Lab

---

There was plenty of light in the workplace that I always was to be found in. There had to be, for my eyesight was leaving me slowly, and the need for glasses was becoming stronger with each passing month. I was standing at a table that held a small robot feline on it- Tango, an 'attack cat' that I'd created a while ago. She'd been caught out in the cold last night after being let out, and now her joints seemed almost frozen solid. At least she was rust-proof, I thought to myself, as I smiled towards the unfunctioning kitty that was deactivated on the table.

"Ah... here we are." I said, and I began to refill the oil tank that she had within her. In order to move as fast as she did, she did require a bit of mainenance every so often. The oil helped keep her joints warmed up, even if she only could carry a few ounces of it at a time. It took only a moment for her tank to fill up, and I stopped pouring the oil in and closed the small service panel on her back before activating her. "Tango, is that any better?" I asked the cat as it booted up, running the diagnostics that I had installed into its brain.

The attack cat soon was finished booting up, and its eyes glowed slightly yellow before fading into the eyes that I had created for it. It replied with the normal meowing that cats usually gave, and I smiled. At least I could create the robotic animals of the house to do what they were required to do. Tango was used to keep away mice and keep watch over the lab, ever since I had determined that Tango could do only so much with such a small body against Wily's war machines. As I thought about Wily, Tango jumped off of the table and wandered off to patrol, which it had been programmed to do when not needed by myself, Roll, or Rock.

Wily and his damned robots. We'd been partners once, he and I. Just how was I to know that he'd resented being an assistant to me for all those years? Or was it the experiment with Protoman that had cinched everything? The warp experiment that had proven to be dangerous to a human's mental state. We'd tried a warp experiment using one of the many 'Met-all' robots that we had created, with Protoman to keep things in order. I told Wily to stay behind the shield, just in case. But no, he just had to get a closer look, like we'd been wanting to do for years now.

Then the Met-all went berserk for a moment, and I never did find out why or how that had happened. All that I knew was that the Met-all blew up and the warp experiment was too far along in the process to be shut down. The sudden energy burst into the warp field and blew everything out of proportion. Protoman was enveloped by the light and was gone, even as he pushed Wily out of the way. I didn't see him for years after that, unfortunately. Wily was hurt by the expanded field, and I shut the experiment down immediately. But the damage had been done.

Years later, Wily is still on the loose. A madman with a dream of not just conquering the world, but of destroying my family. Rock was the one robot that my old partner had never been able to defeat, mentally or physically. During his initial rebellion utilizing our six 'robot masters' that were to be used like foremans in their areas of expertise, he'd even gone so far as to kidnap Rock, the replacement I had made for Protoman. He was, like his predecessor, a lab assistant that would help me with experiments in many fields- plasma technology, energy reactors, and even the warp field experiments that I had finally managed to get stabilized enough to transport non-living matter through.

Wily reprogrammed the first six 'masters' and attempted to do the same with Rock. But, strangely, Rock resisted the reprogramming in much the same way that spyware seems to resist being deleted from a computer. When he was rebooted, Rock retained his original programming. My programming, and Wily's was ignored. Wily was furious and attempted to have him destroyed by sending two of his robot masters after him. Wily never could take no for an answer... and he couldn't stand the thought of a robot denying his programming.

When Rock returned to the lab, badly damaged and barely able to move, I knew something had to be done about Wily before our creations could be used to destroy the creations of our race. Wily had to be stopped. During the repair process of fixing Rock, I upgraded him as well. I provided my 'son', as I thought of him, with armor capable of deflecting attacks. A plasma cannon with enough firepower to destroy a tank. And enough mobility to keep any martial artist on his toes. His programming, I altered, and swept away any and all traces of Wily's reprogramming attempt as well. He was no longer a mere lab assistant anymore, not by the time I was through with him. The black hair that I'd given him was now hidden beneath a blue helmet, much the same color as his suit of armor.

I don't know why, but the new designation I gave him just seemed to work well with his new look. Mega Man.

---

Since that first rebellion, there had been seven more robot attacks, all verified to have been instigated by Wily himself. That deranged fool even fooled me once into helping him by creating the giant peacekeeping robot known as Gamma. How was I to know that he would take all the power crystals and reprogram this robot, just like the original six, into a war machine for him to try and take over the world with? And then during the rebellion after that, Wily coerced another respected scientist into creating a batch of eight robot masters to defeat Mega Man with. Turned out that my old partner was holding Dr. Cossack's daughter hostage.

It was during the third rebellion, the one involving Gamma, when Protoman (or, as I like to remember him, Blues) reappeared. He carried that plasma shield with him still, and it seemed that he had been traveling throughout the world for years after the incident in the lab with the warp field. Wily found him, gave him a plasma cannon like Rock's, and set him loose to destroy his own successor. By that time, though, Mega Man had a few upgrades of his own, and held his own against his older brother. Blues was defeated three times before I realized who it was.

Blues was instrumental in the fourth rebellion as well, rescuing Cossack's daughter from Wily so Mega Man could go after the madman. The three laws of robotics which I had applied in him had been keeping Mega Man from directly going after Wily, after all, for fear that he might kill the young girl if he did.

A few rebellions later, and there was a new obstacle. I don't know how long Wily had been working on this one, for this particular problem was to become a persistent annoyance for us all. A new robot named Bass, with his own canine companion named Treble. Both were copies of Mega Man, but they were much more advanced. Bass had a buster much like Mega Man, but had even more agility and his weapon was faster even if Rock's was a bit stronger thanks to the upgrades installed in it. It had been at around the time of the fifth rebellion when my plans for a new robot came into being.

This one would put my programming skills for the mind of a robot to the test. It was a revolution of design possibilities, a brand new generation of robots. None of my robots knew of these designs. I had been working on them for a while, and by the time of the seventh rebellion I had many notes compiled as to the new design. Taller, stronger, more mature physically. A mind capable of actually learning, rather than installing programs. Capable of fully enjoying the wide range of emotions! There was only one possible way to provide such information, I knew. It took a human mind to provide feelings, emotions of intensity.

I made a copy of my mind and within a few years, managed to isolate the emotions factored in my mind out of the entire thing. By then, the new robot's body was already in the works in the deepest part of the lab. But, there was a problem. Partially through the seventh rebellion, Bass had come into the lab for repairs at Rock's insistance. Why am I such a blind, trusting fool? I allowed it, and Bass was repaired. As soon as the repairs were finished, though, he went berserk, attacking the lab and taking anything he could get his hands on. He teleported out shortly before Mega Man could return, but I knew what he had managed to steal. There was nothing else, no notes other than those! He had also taken Mega Man's newest upgrades before I could install them into him, but the notes were even more important.

The new design notes were missing. When Mega Man returned, I told him what happened but left out any information regarding his successor. It was strange, I thought. Why hide the creation of his newest brother from him? It was to my great surprise when Blues came in after Rock had left. He knew what was going on. That first robot of mine always seemed to know what was happening, long before most anyone else did. I sighed softly, and confided in him. I told him about the new design, and even showed him the work that had already been completed.

He seemed to absorb the information well enough. He knew what was at stake here. I was old, and only getting older, too. There's no way to turn back the clock, after all, especially at my age. This would be my crowning achievement and legacy. "Doctor," he began, and I listened to my oldest son. "Don't keep this a secret from Rock. If Wily has the notes for building a robot like this, then it is necessary to get them back!" he told me, and I nodded slightly. It was true. If Wily put all his soul and resources into creating a robot like this new one, a new generation of robot with a greater possible firepower than was possible right now? It could very well be nigh invincible and unstoppable.

"I can't tell him though, Blues. We both know that he has had to deal with Wily for years. Every single time, he has put his life on the line to save ours. I can't tell him that I'm making a successor; that would demean everything he's done!" I told the red and gray robot. He understood, I think. But there was little that I could do at this point. There was very little that anyone could do, in fact. Against Bass and the upgrades that were meant for Mega Man, only Mega Man himself stood a chance. And not much of one, either.

---

And here it is. After the eighth rebellion and King's attack. The new robot was nearing completion. Only his armor and buster remained unfinished now. He looked so much like Mega Man, I couldn't help but to smile a little bit as I gave him a new designation. "Mega Man X." I told myself and placed a hand on the glass that separated me from his prone body. His new armor was a major increase in protection from the one that Mega Man now used. Not even the Rush Armor adapter could provide as much protection now.

All armor had weak points, including X's. But now, I began work on more designs for him. Newer armor, newer parts. Mega Man X was my son, and like both my sons already, I had to be sure that he was safe. Mega Man threw himself into harm's way time and again, and even Protoman had done his share of fighting as well, especially after learning about X's existence. My cloned mind held all the secrets that I had ever had, possessed the knowledge that I did. It was immensely satisfying that my personality and mind would live on to see my greatest creation and third son live in the world. It would carry on my work of providing the sets of capsules to X if he ever needed them.

In hidden bunkers I hid the capsules. All around the world, for one never could tell when or where disaster might strike. There was even a capsule that I entrusted to Dr. Cossack, a man that had shared his resources with me in thanks for Protoman saving his daughter. That capsule was one that could provide Mega Man X the details of our world, one where the Robot Wars had become an almost yearly occurrence. Information, copies of the memories of Mega Man, Roll, and Blues. Why Roll? Because she had experiences with her brothers, information that could only be provided by a third party as to the roles of those involved in the robot wars.

---

Two years later, it was finished. Mega Man X had been finished, and set to rest in the charging capsule. I installed into him basic knowledge of many fields. Robotics, the sciences, math of course, around a dozen language programs and even text versions of quite a few books, such as War and Peace and that Lord of the Rings trilogy. Unlike Robot minds, which can immediately absorb information, this new generation of robot minds had been altered to more be able to actually learn rather than be 'set.' To absorb all the information that would be flowing into his mind, would take years. Many years, and I knew I would never be able to live long enough to see him activated finally.

Even though he could learn more than 50 percent faster than any human can, there was still that time factor. All the theories I had made were also set into the capsule with him. I hope that the world could allow my newest, and last, creation to live on his own, in peace and without having to fight in wars. But, as much of an optimist as I am, I am also a realist now. Optimism is a great thing if it could be allowed, but in my line of work, I've found that it is best to be safe, rather than sorry. My only regret is that my time here is still very short. The lab here in Japan will be X's resting place. All my shops will be run by Auto from now on.

I still had a few minor details to work on. I've heard rumors that Wily is attempting to create a new robot. He still has Bass, who continues to trouble Mega Man constantly. Why did Wily give that robot a sense of competition? Perhaps someday, everything will be decided. Wily and I are old and getting older. It is only a matter of time before we die, and then anything we will have made will continue to live, or be destroyed. Fate and destiny... I never bothered with those terms before, really. But what can one say when he constantly worries about the future?

---

September 18, 20XX

---

It would take thirty years, now. It had been two months since the last time I had visited X. This time, I even brought Roll and Tango with me. I smiled as I saw Roll's face light up with a smile when she saw her bigger, younger brother resting in the capsule. He looked every bit like an older version of Mega Man, from his armor to the buster that he wore on his right arm. He integrated everything I had ever created: the weapons copy ability that Mega Man had always had, ever since his days as a robot lab assistant. An upgraded charged buster, no less, was capable of pouring out more powerful shots of plasma than Wily could ever dream was possible.

Mobility had been increased as well. He could jump higher, further, and dash longer and farther than Mega Man could... well, theoretically. According to the computer models, he could. He was even stronger than Mega Man was, and his armor was able to take well over five times the damage that Mega Man could ever take. "Doctor Light... why did you create him, and why didn't you tell us about him?" I heard asked, and I was stirred out of my thoughts to look to Roll. I smiled softly to the confused look on her face- I'd integrated some features about emotions into Rock and Roll long ago.

"Because, I didn't want you or your brother to think I care any less about you now than I did years ago, Roll. You are my family, just as much if not moreso than X is." I told her, and I gave the robot that I had created a hug. It was reassuring that she hugged me back, even as Tango rubbed against my leg, a soft purring sound escaping the robotic cat. "When I die, I want my family to take care of our new sleeping family member. Do you understand, Roll?" I asked her now, squeezing her gently before releasing the robot that I had created.

She nodded slightly at my words- good girl, I told myself as I smiled softly. My family was in good hands. Everyone would go to Doctor Cossack's after a while, save for Mega Man X. He could not be moved during this delicate time. The transition was underway. She and Tango left a few moments later as I went to the computer and began typing in a caution message. If anyone disturbed my son before he had fully integrated all the information I had left him, then who knew what the consequences could be. No one should try to get into the lab... Except perhaps, Mega Man, Roll, Rush, and/ or Dr. Cossack, who I had signed the lab over to in my will.

With my age creeping up on me, and with my newest creation for my family complete, I thought, now would be a good time to retire. In 30 years... X would emerge from the capsule to take over for me. In that time, I would die... but, hopefully, Mega Man and Roll, my children, as I think of them, will survive. I leave my notes set inside both a computer database, and an old fashioned, titanium-crafted file cabinet, as I leave the lab. I turn the light off for the last time, as I know, with Wily gone and no longer threatening the world, it is rightfully time to leave this place, and to get my rest.

On the screen of the capsule, is a ever-scrolling text, with red background that flashes. To the direct right of the screen, a large amount of red lights flash, as well as a simple LCD display with the number 30 on it, and the word 'years' right beside that. The scrolling text on the screen depicts the last warning message that I leave for human eyes. I pray that the world allows X to choose a peaceful life... but as history is forgotten... it often repeats...

---

WARNING:

"X" IS THE FIRST OF A NEW

GENERATION OF ROBOTS WHICH

CONTAIN AN INNOVATIVE NEW

FEATURE - THE ABILITY TO

THINK, FEEL AND MAKE THEIR

OWN DECISIONS. HOWEVER THIS

ABILITY COULD BE VERY DAN-

GEROUS. IF "X" WERE TO BREAK

THE FIRST RULE OF ROBOTICS,

"A ROBOT MUST NEVER HARM

A HUMAN BEING", THE RESULTS

WOULD BE DISASTROUS AND I

FEAR THAT NO FORCE ON EARTH

COULD STOP HIM.

APPROXIMATELY 30 YEARS WILL

BE REQUIRED BEFORE WE CAN

SAFELY CONFIRM HIS RELI-

ABILITY. UNFORTUNATELY I WILL

NOT LIVE TO SEE THAT DAY,

NOR DO I HAVE ANYONE TO

CARRY ON MY WORK. THEREFORE,

I HAVE DECIDED TO SEAL HIM

IN THIS CAPSULE, WHICH WILL

TEST HIS INTERNAL SYSTEMS

UNTIL HIS RELIABILITY HAS

BEEN CONFIRMED. PLEASE DO

NOT DISTURB THE CAPSULE

UNTIL THAT TIME.

"X" POSSESSES GREAT RISKS

AS WELL AS GREAT POSSIBILI-

TIES. I CAN ONLY HOPE FOR

THE BEST.

SEPTEMBER 18, 20XX

T.LIGHT

---

Author's Note: It's been a while since I bothered with 'The Making of X', and it still makes me wonder what I was thinking. A fic done in Dr. Light's point of view? I know it sucks compared to 'Whispers in Time,' so I hope you guys will forgive me. Anyways, please review.


End file.
